heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallbourne City
Fallbourne City is a rp zone/area located in the state of Washington. Fallbourne City is Washington's largest city, holding a estimated 800,000 residents living here. Fallenbourne lies west of Shadeborough City, the citie's worst enemy. RP Zone Lucarion hung in the air, next to a large building, his wings beating loudly. He stared out at the city wearing a mixture of disappointment and apathy. The figure from Shadeborough made his way into Fallbourne city. He was on the mission to take down this mysterious 'Stark Gang' that this random girl had put him on. He sighed and weaved his way through the crowds, his hood up so no one could see anything but his chin and his mouth. He turned and looked for construction sites. Lucarion took notice of the figure in the crowd, and slowly glided after him. Letting the wind pull his body up and down. The figure made his way around the corner,the hoards of people making their way around him clearing a pathway.He headed to what seemed like the only construction site in the area.He turned in the direction of Lucarion,obviously feeling as if he is being watched. Lucarion circled around the construction site, waiting for the figure to enter, and find out what he was doing. The figure made his way into the construction site before looking up for Lucarion."You might as well get out of here now before the party begins." He says stretching out his arm,making his index and thumb come together. He snaps his fingers and causes a blaze of hellfire erupt around him, blowing up a large portion if the area. His body swung limply, stabalizing Lucarion's powerful wings, as he pulled in. His face blank. Dark shadows hanging over his eyes. "What are you doing?" His monotone voice droned. The figure looked up to him."Baiting." He says simply before snapping his fingers again,before a large explosion twice the size of the previous one occured. "Who?" Lucarion asked. His face unphased by the nearby explosions. The figure looked at Lucarion.Does every person he has to come across have to ask so many questions? He sighed."Apparently some pretty a pretty bad gang. From what I have been told they do some nasty stuff. They are supposed to be around these construction sights." "Are millions of dollars worth in property damage the only way that could be acomplished?" The tired eyed angel inquired further. "If it puts money in my pocket I am all for it." He says as he glares at Lucarion."You plan on getting in my way?" "I do not see how you will profit from it, and what if I did? Would blow me up? Hmph!" Lucarion scoffed, the corners of his mouth showing disgusted bemusment, as he continued to hover nearby. "I have no need to waste my time on irrational troglodytes, such as yourself. I wish you the best in your crusade..." He said in what could only be assumed as a sarcastic manner, before slamming his wings against the sky, and spiralling off into the distance. "No I wouldn't blow you up." He says with a smirk."I'd burn your wings off Icarus. And then beat you into a pulp." He manages to say before Lucarion flys away,turning his head to get back to what he was doing."Punk." Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:Washington Category:City Category:Fallbourne City